1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic pen and, more particularly, to a cosmetic pen with an applicator which can let the cosmetic liquid stored inside the cosmetic pen to flow out smoothly and to be smeared evenly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional cosmetic pen 10 including a pen tube 12, a liquid storage core 14 received in the pen tube 12, an applicator 16 disposed inside the pen tube 12 and engaged to a front end of the liquid storage core 14, a front cylinder 18 connected to a front end of the pen tube 12, and a cover 20 mounted on a rear end of pen tube 12. The liquid storage core 14 contains cosmetic liquid such as cosmetic water, essential oil, lip gloss, etc. The applicator 16 includes a brush 22 made of fibers and two plastic layers 24 and 26 enclosing the brush 22. The brush 22 includes a tip 28 on a front end thereof. A rear end of the applicator 16 is in contact with the liquid storage core 14 so that the cosmetic liquid stored inside the liquid storage core 14 can be delivered to the tip 28 of the brush 22 by means of capillarity. As a result, the usage for smearing can be achieved. However, the manufacture of the applicator 16 of the conventional cosmetic pen 10 is inconvenient and costly. More specifically, cosmetic liquid contains powder in particle form which is the cause for clogging during the delivery and flowage of the cosmetic liquid through the brush 22. Consequently, for the cosmetic liquid to flow out smoothly from the applicator 16, the brush 22 of the applicator 16 needs to be enclosed with the plastic layers 24 and 26 which are two respective manufacturing procedures. Furthermore, the two plastic layers 24 and 26 need to be processed with cutting to form air slots, and the front end of the brush 22 needs processing to form the tip 28. The processing procedures are troublesome.